The present technology relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for stopping engine rotation to enhance machine safety. The technology, in certain implementations, is directed to engines and equipment incorporating the same.
Small engine shutdown systems on lawn equipment previously existed in a variety of forms, primarily aimed at stopping engine operation when a safety switch is activated. These systems help to prevent operator and bystander injury and potential machine or property damage. Existing systems focused on disconnecting power from the engine's ignition coil to cease firing of the engine cylinders and halt engine rotation. However, larger machines, especially machines with large grass cutting blades, have substantial inertia that makes rapid shutdown difficult. There remains a need for systems which reduce the time between activation of the shutdown switch and the complete cessation of all rotation to further enhance machine safety.